


The Melfest

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Gen, Melfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: The Melfest was the newest, finest blimp in all of Sweden, especially designed for luxury travel. It had been given to the Swedes as a gift from Germany to celebrate their new peace pact, so the Swedish authorities wanted to show it off to cement their and Germany's new friendship. And what a better way to show off than to put all of Sweden's biggest superstars onto the blimp?





	The Melfest

Sweden were very happy with their new aircraft. Magnificent, it was. The Melfest was the newest, finest blimp in all of Sweden, especially designed for luxury travel. It had been given to the Swedes as a gift from Germany to celebrate their new peace pact, so the Swedish authorities wanted to show it off to cement their and Germany's new friendship. And what a better way to show off than to put all of Sweden's biggest superstars onto the blimp?  
Melodifestivalen is the biggest watched show in Sweden, of all time, and the blimp had even been named after it, so all people who had ever been on Melodifestivalen ever were asked to show up to the Melfest, and the government made sure it would be worth their while, so all the entrants from all years showed up. The Swedish planning committee warned the president that having so many people on the Melfest could overload the craft, and potentially cause an unwanted catastrophe. They suggested maybe lowering the number of people on the Melfest, but, the Swedish president ignored him and dismissed his suggestion.  
And so, the day came, and all the participants of Melodifestivalen got onto the new craft. Everything looked great. Eric Saade sat on one of the seats inside, with Loreen. Loreen had a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Eric asked.  
"Oh, it's probably nothing," Loreen said, "But..."  
"But?"  
"I just have an awful feeling about all this, that's all. I'm terribly afraid of flying, you know, but the Swedish government arrived at my house and said that I'd be letting the whole country down if I didn't show up."  
"Don't worry, it'll all be over in a moment," Eric smiled. He hoped he was right. Still, if things went wrong, he hoped he would be able to fix it. And so the aircraft flew up, up into the sky. Birds flew out of the way of the craft as it flew higher than all the buildings surrounding it, and soon, the entire city of Stockholm could be seen below.  
"Are you sure we're supposed to be going this high?" yelled Danny Saucedo to the driver of the craft, but no reply came. Suddenly, the balloon bumped up and down. A loud boom filled the cabin where the Swedish singers were seated.  
"What the hell was that?!" Loreen yelled, prompting Eric to try and calm her down.  
"Don't worry," Eric said, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine."  
"Guys," Danny Saucedo walked over to them, "I think something's wrong with the ship."  
"Don't worry," Eric said, "I'm a pilot, I can fix this."  
The ship was spinning out of control as Eric ran over to the control panel, he was sure he could fix whatever the problem was. The pilot wasn't sure, but Eric was going to try anyway. The others were yelling, worried about what was happening, but Eric knew how to solve the problem. A little bit of tinkering here and there, and the Melfest began to safely lower itself down to the ground.  
"There, nothing to worry about," Eric grinned, as the others cheered for him.  
"Eric!" Danny said, "You saved everyone!"  
"Oh, it was nothing," Eric smiled, as the cheering and clapping continued. He had proved himself to be a hero this day.


End file.
